


Wasting My Time

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Dawn's tired of watching the clock.Notes: The song is "Wasting My Time" by Boomkat.





	Wasting My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

***I don't think you understand 

That what you're doing is not so cool 

You think it's funny to mess with my mind 

Don't you*** 

 

She had watched him dance a thousand other dances with hundreds of other women. She had even watched him strip for the masses. But there is a lot to say for that saying "The straw that broke the camel's back". And right now, she was feeling a lot like a beast of burden. She hadn't survived the Hellmouth only to become a blind follower in the cult of Jason. 

 

***You know I like you so you just tease me 

You give me just enough to hang on enough 

When you're just wasting my time 

You're simply wasting my time 

So quit wasting my time*** 

 

She took a cool sip of her drink, and raised her glass to Asher in the corner. He looked at her with concerned eyes. She shook her head and smiled. Now, even partly evil vampires felt bad for her. Or maybe he just smelled the scent of change in the air. Cause tonight was certainly going to be different. 

 

Being the quasi-girlfriend to the Master of the City's pet wolf had brought her to the notice of the supernatural in St. Louis. She went from being a simple member of the "Spook Squad", to being a conversation piece among the local vampires. She was the Key, a cop, and a dangerous person to know. Like her sister before her, she just couldn't get it out of her system. She had become a cop, and had sworn to protect the "monsters" of the planet alongside the "people". But the nightmares of the monsters were beating out her nightmares of Warren, and she needed a way to lose that energy. She had taken the necessary courses, and became a Vampire Executioner. Her long legs, and silent kills had deemed her "The Grace of God". Spike laughed at the name. He said "Those bloody vamps should have seen her when she was still tripping over those things." 

 

But unfortunately her grace had led her to HIM. 

 

***Do you hear me when I say 

So let me ask you something 

Do you think I'm pretty or don't you 

Do you wanna get with me or not and nowwww*** 

 

She had gone to a club to dance. Simply to let off steam after a long day in blue. She had seen Anita in the corner and with an incline of her head for respects sake, had set off to lose herself in the music. She had only been dancing for a few songs before she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist. His beast reached out to her magic and she laughed when he gave an extra squeeze at her magic's reply. She heard it was like being petted from the inside out. Or at least that's what Jason had told her. 

 

One dance had turned into many that night. They said very little. She told him her name, and he told her his. Most of the night was spent simply moving to the music. And later, moving together in a very old song that involved silk sheets, growls, and a little blood shed. 

 

And so began a pattern. They would come to the club, and they would dance. Or she would watch him dance with others. She would watch his supernatural grace. She would watch the way the women would flirt, and the way he would flirt back. But she knew that he would go home with her, or she would go back to the Circus with him. It hadn't bothered her. The dances with the others, but now it did. It was that last straw. 

 

***Or are you just wasting my time 

You're simply wasting my time 

So quit wasting my time 

And what would you've got to say 

Well things have got to change 

Say this just isn't right 

I don't wanna have to fight 

And I think I'd better go 

Cause this ain't working out any more 

and I'm sorry, sorry, sorry*** 

 

Things had started to slow down. She had started to see her true place in things. She had watched Jason flirt with ease with the other women, where he barely talked to her at all. He told them details of his life, and let them shower him with affection. Both things were kept from her. She started to be the receiver of pitying looks. She was becoming the pet of the pet. That had been the final straw. She had overheard a conversation between Anita and Asher, her new saviors. 

 

"How long before he moves on?" 

 

"You long for you protégé to suffer such pain?" 

 

"No, but she's falling and fast. She told me the other day that she loved him. I just want to tell her. I didn't give a flying fuck about the others, but I care about her. He can't do this for much longer." 

 

Dawn had backed herself against the wall. That had begun her period of observation. She had learned well from Angelus. Always gather facts before you make a decision. She had noticed the stories and the affection. And later, when they were alone, she had noticed her un-returned words of love, and forever. He simply called her his. She had gone home, called in sick, and cried her eyes out. But that was done with. Now was the time to be strong. 

She had told herself, that tonight she would be no fool. Tonight, she would leave without looking back, without taking her dance, and her place in his bed. Let him watch her leave. 

 

Dawn pulled her leather jacket on, a gift from Spike, and slipped her hair out from underneath. She tipped the bartender and gave a simple gesture to Asher. His eyes widened as she turned to leave. She had never missed an opportunity to dance with Jason before. She had spent every night in Jason's arms, save those that either spent at work. But tonight the air was different. She was done having her time wasted. She was done. 

 

***Understand 

That what you did 

Was just not so cool 

Baby, you're just not that cool*** 

 

Jason laughed throwing his arm around the red head he had been tangoing with. It was almost time to go. Wonder where his trusty girl was. Jason panned the club. There she was, walking towards the entrance. Her long hair swung as she walked. He loved that hair. Jason raised his voice to call her name. He called for her name again, but she never turned around. Instead, he watched her walk away. 

 

She was done wasting her time.


End file.
